Way too Clever
by x Lemon-Ish x
Summary: She was way too clever to play with him. Or to accidentally bring him back to life wasn't she?
1. Prologue

.WAY TOO CLEVER.

_**Prologue**_

So this was it, Death. Dark, thick, wet, heavy. It wasn't what he had expected it to be. He had assumed he would see Albus, or worse, her. Her eyes were still haunting him, two emerald orbs, warily watching him, the last thing he saw before he had slipped away. He had been worried about what it could be, but this loneliness suited him completely, he'd always been alone, and company had always bothered him. The pain was fading away, along with his other living sensations, hearing, touch, taste, smell; And he wasn't unhappy about it, the odour of his own blood had been quite repelling, the feeling of it getting colder too. The fear was gone as well, another comforting thing; the complete void he had fallen in was some sort of bliss.

Even the guilt he was used to live with was gone, he sighed in relief, before realising he actually didn't have any breath. Rather odd. He felt light; free from any burden, from her death, the care of her stupid son, from Him, from any threat that had hung above him during all his life.

Thankfully he didn't get a rewind of his life. A wasted life. He knew, covered with mistakes and unfortunate bullying. He considered the last thought with more attention. Despite all his trials, from the beginning, there always had been a bully waiting for him to throw himself into its arms. First there was his father, then, from the minute he thought he would be free from his father's grip, Potter came along, with Black. Then, he threw himself in the dark arts, foolish behaviour - oh how he loathed himself for that - thinking that it would permit him to be more powerful, to beat his demons. He also thought the Dark Lord would offer him a new family - another rather foolish belief. Then when his errors became apparent, his guilt had became so big he couldn't handle it, he threw himself to the one he thought would accept him as he was : Albus Dumbledore. Another stupid mistake.

He shook his head, and realise with disappointment that, apparently, he didn't have a head anymore. Whatever, he grinned inwardly. Thankfully this pitiful life had ended. He let his mind float for a moment. He didn't have any notion of time anymore, but he knew quite well that "moment" was safe to be called so. He was getting pretty impatient and bored, there. He didn't really know for how long he had been dead, but not knowing what was happening now, where he was, what was going to happen to him, was pretty irritating. Patience had never been his best quality. Everybody knew, and few put it to the test. Only Albus, the Dark Lord, and Lily. Probably because they knew they had the power to hurt him.

Oh and there was also the Granger girl. Suicidal child. Or maybe she was way too clever for her own good. Stupid pupils. He hated them all, even her, even her bright mind, way too close to Lily's for his sanity to acknowledge it. And she was a Gryffindor. And God knew he hated those Gryffindors. He banished them from his head, it was too irritating for him, especially at that moment. They weren't here to torment him anymore. Thankfully.

Suddenly, while he was thinking of who will take care of his owl, Shrill, which was still in Albus' office, his lips, or where they should be, began to burn. This first sensation of pain, brought back all the others. He suddenly felt himself being pull violently by the hips by an invisible thread. Ah something was happening, he thought with relief and some apprehension. And then, pain, sharp, dull pain suddenly pulsed on his neck. The odour of blood, its taste appeared in the same time. Fear invaded his senses.

Holy shit, he survived.

The burn on his lips slowly turned into something sweet, warm and reassuring. Suddenly he felt his lung aching, as if they were squeezed tightly. He coughed and spat something that had a ferrous taste under his tongue, the warm feeling had disappeared and he felt the desperate need to have it again. A flash materialized on his eyelids. He saw himself, lying on his blood, dead. The image disappeared as fast as it had came. He gasped again for air, throwing pain in all his body. A huge spasm hit him and he tried to breathe with impatience again, with no result. He heard something like a cry of surprise beside him. He didn't even had the time to be surprised by the presence of someone standing next to him, air had fled into his lungs, but the splendid sensation of being able to breathe again lasted less than a second. The pain in his neck had regained the upper hand on the natural joy of finding air in his lungs.

Physically the joy was there, emotionally there was none. How in the world could have he been saved from such a bite? From such a snake? In any case he would find the responsible and make him pay. No one had the right to snatch him from his peaceful death.

And then he heard it. The voice, Gryffindor, he should have expect that. Her. Way, way too clever for her own good.

'… my God, Professor, professor can you hear me? Are you alive?' Her voice was panicked and piercing. Oh he hated her. And then everything went black. Again.


	2. Chapter 1

.WAY TOO CLEVER.

_**Chapter I**_

So this was it, the end of Voldemort. It didn't feel safer or less sad. She was miserable. Still. Because of him, without doubt. She thought kissing Ron would have erase her foolish infatuation. But she felt nothing but awkwardness about that kiss.

She was sitting in the great Hall, watching people mourning their dead. She was doing so, as well. Him. She _saw _him die. An horrible death. And being unable to do anything for her former professor had been traumatizing. And the fact that right after that, Harry had watched his memories, and had declared that Snape was innocent… She shivered violently, the tears were long gone, she felt dry, and exhausted.

She sighed and tried to stretch her aching muscles. Her knotty stomach made a twist and she stood up. No one saw her slip out from the castle and run toward the Whomping Willow. Where she knew he was still lying. Alone, as always.

She knelt next to him. He had his eyes closed. She tried to catch her breath. A sob was stuck in her throat and she had difficulty to breathe. The odour was awful. But she didn't care, her knees were already stained with his blood. The scene was terrifying. She tried to talk, but she only managed to groan clumsily. Oh, what a cruel death. She reached his face and moved away a lock of his damp air. Her thumb went to rest lightly on his cheekbone. Then she moved it to his dry lips. She inhaled deeply and traced them. He was still warm. How odd for a man who had looked so cold all his life, she thought. She smiled slightly, he seemed very peaceful, now. All his features were relaxed, and he seemed younger. She came closer. Drawing the curtains of her hair to hide them from the other world. Her nose was almost touching his. Her breathing was irregular. Her thumb draw his dimple. It was the first time that she saw him so close. She drew back brutally, shaken by a violent shudder. He was dead. It was his corpse she was leaning close to. She gulped with difficulty, and tried to calm down.

She pulled her hair away, and put her hand on his shoulder, her gaze fell on his wound. Two small dark red hole were ominously dug on his pale neck. She cleaned them with a flick of her wand, she wasn't able to stand the sight of them. Then her gaze fell again on his lips.

Hermione wasn't a foolish girl. She wasn't even a girl anymore, she knew it. But, for a moment she wondered something completely crazy.

He seemed so peaceful, lying there. He surely didn't want to be disturbed. She assumed he hadn't rest completely, without any threat hanging above his neck, for a really long time, and that disturbing his peaceful death would be a huge mistake. There was no frown on his eyebrows, no annoyed pout on his lips, no wrinkles under his eyes. She pushed him slowly to make him rest on his back.

It was so tempting to try. She shook her head, and smoothed out her shirt. She calmed her rasping breathing as much as she could. No, no, no. She definitely couldn't. But again, who will know? It could be like a goodbye. Simply a goodbye. Yes.

No. She definitely couldn't, it was a corpse. She couldn't. She blushed violently. She didn't even want to think about the germs. No, no, no. It was simply im-po-ssi-ble. Her hands were shaking and they were holding his.

Professor Snape still looked impressive lying there. She leaned closer toward his face. She had made her mind. Yes, she was a Gryffindor, and it will be a way to close this chapter of her life. This twisted admiration wasn't sane she knew it. Kissing him will do the same as it did when she kissed Ron. Yes, yes, yes.

She smiled gently, and leaned slowly, took a deep, deep breath, and rested her lips on his oddly warm ones.

Suddenly something completely crazy happened. She felt his heartbeat race in his chest under her hand, and felt him try to breathe. His body had a spasm. She pulled away violently, screaming with surprised. He coughed and spat some blood. Gasping several time.

'Oh my God, oh my God, Professor? PROFESSOR?' She kept his hand in hers and continued calling him, while watching him trying to catch some air. His body was shaking violently. She couldn't believe her eyes. 'Can y-you hear me? Professor? Please…' She didn't know what to do. He finally manage to get some air and his face relaxed a bit. His shaky hand crashed on his neck, where she knew the wound was. She moaned in empathy. 'OH my God, Professor, can you hear me? Are you _alive_?'

His eyes were completely shut. He breathed one last time, like some sort of completely desperate sigh and he passed out.

Hermione screamed again, and shook him. 'Professor! No, _no_! Don't die, Professor!' She was completely lost, what, what could she do? His hand was still tensed on his bite.

She could maybe tried to seal the wound, blood had already began to escape from it again. She sought desperately for his heartbeat. It was incredibly strong. Good.

She rummaged through her small bag, for her miraculous vial, maybe that could help to seal the wound, in urgency.

She took his hand off his neck, he didn't resist her touch. He closed his hand on hers, and she dropped the whole bottle on his wound. She watched it for what seemed to her an eternity. Waiting for it to take effect. Finally she saw a really fine skin seal the wound. It was very fragile, but at least he wasn't losing the little blood he had left.

She was still shivering violently. Our thoughts were running so fast she couldn't actually analyse them all. She had to run to the infirmary. But could she leave him alone, in such precarious situation? She had too, if not he will die.

She stood up and gathered all her cold blood. 'I'll be back, do-don't wake up, please' She whispered before running out the shrieking shack, toward the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**So this is the second chapter, I'm not really sure about it... I feel that there is a lot of clumsiness, but I'll let you judge it. I'm sorry for the late, I've been experiencing many exams and doubts about this story... But I finished this chapter! I also wanted to tell you that if you see any mistakes or awkwardness, feel free to tell me, English is not my first language, and I would appreciate to have corrections. **

**Well, thank you and enjoy (or not)!**

* * *

><p><strong>.WAY TOO CLEVER.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

There was no pain when he woke up this time. Although his head felt heavy and the rest of his body was completely numb. A smell that he knew reached his nose, tea, a light sound of pages being turned could be heard, everything seemed peaceful and he didn't want to open his eyes. The smell of warm tea excited his sharp senses, a light perfume was mixed with it, he sighed, it had been a long time since he hadn't felt this peaceful… Or not? Wasn't he thinking the same thing a couple hours ago? When he thought he was dead? He suddenly frowned.

'Oh you're awake!' the voice was feminine, and he recognized it, he instantly felt the annoyance that he had always felt when this particular voice reached his ears; Miss Granger. His jaw hardened automatically.

'Miss Granger, can you explain what the hell is happening?' his voice was hoarse, and talking awakened the pain on his neck. He breathed deeply ad waited for an answer which wasn't coming. He kept his eyes shut. As if it would change anything. Finally the answer came out, yet disappointing.

'I-I don't know… I-uh, for a moment you were… hum dead, and then… well coughing.' she poorly stammered.

'… How come?' he snapped his eyes open and stared at the dirty ceiling in front of him. He turned his gaze to her, she was sitting cross-legged on an armchair, a huge book on her lap, a cup of tea rested on a small table next to her. She seemed frightened, she better be, he thought. She hesitated and blushed. He frowned. She was about to lie to him. 'Don't you dare lie to me' he added dryly. She blushed deeply.

'No I… wouldn't dare. I… just touched you and…. Y-you woke up, I don't know what happened.' she said quickly. Avoiding his eyes.

He swallowed hard, he did feel a touch. He pushed those thoughts away, for another time. He stared at her, looking for a hint of a lie, but he couldn't imagine a Gryffindor being able to easily lie to him. Especially this girl. His anger rose.

'What are you doing here? Why were you there? what do you think you could get?' he seethed 'What on earth gave you the right to _TOUCH_ me?'

'I-I-I thought you were dead, I didn't think it would… bother you?' her blush grew deeper, if it was possible. She had the slight impression he would not take it easy. He chuckled dryly.

'Oh bloody hell, that's not even _creepy_, isn't it?' he said ironically after a moment. 'you didn't answer my other questions, where are we here and what are _you_ doing here?'

She regain some of her composure and sighed. 'We are in the shrieking shack, I'm here because…' she stopped for a few seconds, looking for her words 'you were in a … bad condition and … I couldn't leave you like that!'

'How Gryffindor of you.' He answered waspishly. He looked around a bit. It did seem like the shrieking shack. But what did this mean? 'Did… He .. Won?' He carefully answered. 'What made you think I needed to be watched over? Why didn't you just let me be, no one asked you to save me, and even less care for me' he snapped, anger flowing back into his mind.

She decided to ignore the last bit; there was no need to argue. He was still weak. 'What makes you think He won?'

'Well the place I am doesn't appear to be the best place to heal someone…' He said softly after a moment. 'I guess we are hiding?' Was that why she was here? She was after all a muggleborn, if his master had won, it would have been the only way for her to stay alive. Then again he quite doubted that she would hide.

She grinned slightly, watching him carefully. 'No, Voldemort is gone. But we actually are hiding. It's still quite messy outside, and everyone still think that you're a deatheater, and I just thought that Madam Pomfrey might not even want to heal you… so… I just figured here was the best place.'

He watched her neutrally, or seemed to. He looked deep in thoughts. She waited patiently, watching him intently. He was still rather pale, but anger had brought some colour to his cheeks. His dark eyes were staring at an invisible point behind her. His lips were dry, and dark circles hollowed his eyes. She sighed silently, relieved.

'He's gone?' He asked warily. He was free. Completely free, from Dumbledore, and, more importantly, from the Dark Lord. Oddly this thoughts didn't bring the joy he used to imagine back then. Only void surrounded him. 'how did you… oh guess Potter couldn't hold his tongue.' he said angrily. He didn't quite remember which memory he had given him, he hoped nothing too compromising. 'What did you give me?' He said, sitting, his back against the wall, scrutinising her.

'hum anti-poison and some blood replenishing potion… and some pepper up too, for your heart, it was really weak.' she showed him the bottles next to him.

'How did you get them?'

'I sneaked in the infirmary, it wasn't quite hard, as I said it was a mess, and…'

'I bloody don't care that it was messy or not! Just give me the information I ask for' he said massaging his eardrums, she was already giving him a headache. 'bloody chatty know-it-all' he mumbled.

'Sorry… I … didn't have anyone to speak to so…'

'What did I say? I don't care about your bloody state of mind Miss Granger! How many time shall I say it before you'd understand?' he snapped angrily.

She suddenly stood up. 'very WELL! I probably should have let you on the floor then, at least I wouldn't have to put up with your awful personality! You could have at least say a thank you!'

'For what? Saving my life? I never ask you ANYTHING!'

'Sometimes people do things for others without their asking! And when you have at LEAST some education you say THANK YOU!' she turned, took her book and slammed the door after her, leaving him alone.

'Well, at last I have SOME SPACE, THANK YOU for that.' he shouted at the door.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was contemplating the large lake standing in front of him, he remembered the time he went into its depth, to fetch Ron. He sighed softly. Only a few days ago he had died, and defeated the scariest wizard of his time. He could still see the corpse of Remus, Fred and many more. He let his gaze wander around the Whomping Willow, someone was coming out from the passage, he could clearly see Crookshanks was patiently waiting in front of the knot.<p>

Suddenly he saw Hermione storming out from the tunnel, apparently furious, she ignored Crookshanks, her wand and a book in her hands. He frowned, what was she doing in there? She was approaching his spot rapidly, and she apparently hadn't seen him yet. She was mumbling something furiously, but he couldn't hear it yet. He narrowed his eyes. She had her cheeks flushed and an angry spark in her eyes, the one he knew by heart, the one that she used to have when Ron and him were asking her history notes. He smiled slightly, waiting for her to see him; she was fulminating, her cheek were bright red and her eyes shining with dangerous spark. He cleared his throat and she instantly turned her head toward him.

'Oh! Harry!' she said, surprised. 'what… are you doing here?' she asked, worriedly.

'Hi Hermione, I'm just watching the lake. And you? Were you in the shrieking shack?'

'… uh… uh… Yes. Yes I was. Yes' She stammered, avoiding his gaze. 'are you alright? You seem thoughtful' She asked, changing the subject.

'I… was just thinking a bit.' He sighed. She sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He took her hand, squeezing it. 'Now that it's done, I feel like I have no purpose…'

'Don't say that' she answered, frowning, but keeping a low tone. 'You're just going to live a normal life. Like everyone, you just feel that way because .. You've never experienced that… I guess'

'What are you going to do now?' He asked.

'I… need to take care of some things, first…' She mumbled angrily. 'Then… I have no idea… and you?'

'Told you… I wanted to be an Auror. But I don't know, I don't feel like fighting anymore.'

'You're good at other things, Harry' She smiled to him. 'And there is Ginny.'

'Yeah, that's a good thing, though I don't think she has the time to take care of me for the moment…' He chuckled. 'What were you doing in the Shrieking Shack Hermione?' He asked more firmly. She snatched her head off his shoulder.

'Just needed to think.' She lied, oh God she was so bad at lying.

'Oh please. You can think wherever you want to, and you seemed pretty furious, what… is Snape still inside?' He asked a bit worried.

She watched him carefully 'Harry… I need to .. Hum… tell you something.'

'Yes?' He furrowed his brow.

'Pro…' She began. But another voice cut her off.

'AH There you are!' Ginny appeared out of nowhere, surprising them, Harry suddenly let go off her hand. 'Oh, Hermione! … Is everything alright?'

'Yes, yes, don't worry Ginny, We were just talking. Anyway I need to go back to … um… whatever.' Hermione answered, while getting up. 'See you later!'

Harry watched her lamely escaping, frowning, she had been really weird. But then, his concentration switched completely to Ginny, who had put her hand on his cheek. 'I was looking for you.' her eyes were still red. Her cheeks flushed. He put his arms around her. 'Mom wants to go. Do… you want to come with us?' She rested her forehead in the hollow of his shoulder.

'yeah… sure, let's get my trunk' he said kissing her forehead. She beamed at him, and took his hand, leading him toward the castle.

* * *

><p>She closed the door softly, the book pressed against her breast.<p>

'Took you some time…Did you calm down?' he said, glaring at the ceiling, with a tone her father used to use when they had a big fight.

She blushed slightly, trying not to get angry again. She pursed her lips, took a deep breath.

'Yes. I'm back.' She had promised herself not to get angry at him anymore, that wasn't productive, and if there was something that Hermione Granger loathed that was what was unproductive. She smiled with difficulty. She sat on the edge of the chair, next to his bed.

'I never asked you to.' He said, after a moment.

'You wouldn't survive without me' She answered bluntly.

'Who said I wanted to survive?'

'What? You can't let you starve to death, that's the worst death ever!' She said, scandalised.

'Yes, because dying of a snake bite is a walk in the park comparing.' He retorted sarcastically.

It took her some time to process that sentence. She gulped, and looked daggers at him.

'That's not fair! You can't just use that as an excuse, you weren't willing to die at that moment, were you?'

'That's right' He conceded 'But that's none of your business, I was better alone'

'No you weren't, you were bored, you'd rather argue with me than being bored.'

'You make assumptions Miss Granger, and God knows how I hate that. Now be quiet, girl, you give me headache.' he said, tiredly. His head was definitely starting to ache, and her voice wasn't helping at all, he didn't have the force to even argue with her.

She giggled at that, she couldn't think of an other alternative, it was laughing or shouting angrily at him and storming out again. He suddenly frowned at the sound of her laughter.

'What exactly is funny in me having a headache, Miss Granger?' He asked deeply annoyed.

She smiled at him. 'Your annoyed face is funny that's all' She answered seriously.

'I highly doubt that laughing at me will get you in my good graces.' He retorted dryly.

She giggled once more. Put her book on the small table next to the armchair, it was definitely more funny to giggle at his insults.

'I've brought some soup, I'm afraid it is going to be the only food you'll be allowed to eat for the next two weeks.' She said, not even slightly sorry for him.


End file.
